Duas Verdades e Uma Mentira
by Tecla SAP
Summary: Não, o amor não é um jogo, mas Lily sempre achara irônico que o seu tenha florescido a partir de um.


**Duas Verdades e Uma Mentira**

fic por FollowThisRythim

tradução por Marmaduke Scarlet

**N/A.** Feliz dia dos Namorados para todos! : ) Então, eu estou presumindo que todo mundo sabe o que é o jogo Duas Verdades e Uma Mentira, mas para aqueles que não estão familiarizados com ele: você diz a alguém duas verdades a seu respeito e uma mentira, e a outra pessoa tem que adivinhar quais são as verdades e quais são as mentiras. Não há muito mais a dizer além de que eu espero que, ao ler isso aqui, as pessoas serão capazes de ver o amadurecimento pelo qual a Lily passa com cada cena – tanto em geral quanto em relação à James. Oh, e eu espero que o layout também não seja confuso!

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertence.

_O amor não é um jogo._

**7 de Setembro,**

"Então você _não_ caiu no lago."

Potter corou ainda mais, arquejando, o cabelo uma bagunça e os óculos tortos enquanto ele apertava o lado dolorido do corpo.

Lily cruzou os braços, e continuou a olhar com raiva para o garoto à sua frente.

Vinte minutos – a primeira ronda deles juntos e ele a tinha deixado esperando _vinte malditos minutos!_ Como se ela já não estivesse temendo essa noite, e cada um das próximas, ele tinha que conseguir tonar aquilo pior.

Se a professora McGonnagal não tivesse deixado perfeitamente claro que não haveria nenhuma separação, divisão de dias ou qualquer outra coisa que resultasse em um dos Monitores-chefes fazendo a ronda sem o outro, Lily teria feito exatamente isso. Não havia quase nada pior do que passar quarenta minutos, sozinha, entediada e furiosa, com a pessoa que ela menos gostava no mundo.

"D,desculpe-" ele começou a arfar, mas Lily o cortou.

"Eu vou esperar pela próxima vez, então," ela disse friamente enquanto jogava o cabelo por cima do ombro e se virava, marchando corredor abaixo sem se importar com o barulho e a cena que estava criando para os retratos nas paredes.

Potter xingou baixinho e Lily ouviu seus passos desajeitados-com-a-exaustão atrás dela.

"Lily, ouça, eu _realmente_ sinto muito – Eu estava cuidando do horário, mas então os caras e eu – nós acabamos ocupados e eu-" Potter balbuciou enquanto esticava uma mão hesitantemente.

Lily afastou bruscamente seu braço para longe do calor da palma dele. "Ocupados?" ela repetiu, com uma risada irônica. "Oh sim" ela replicou cruelmente. "Agir como crianças e pregar peças indicadas para tal pode consumir muito tempo, não pode? Quão bobo da minha parte esquecer, minhas desculpas sinceras, Potter!"

"Lily, eu juro que eu tentei chegar aqui a tempo – eu disse aos rapazes que tinha que fazer isso e Remus me falou que ele iria cuidar para que eu chegasse aqui no horário marcado, ele se sente mal pela maneira-"

Lily parou, virando-se, e Potter pulou para trás, surpreso com a mudança repentina.

"Quer saber de uma coisa, Potter? Eu não dou a mínima. Não me interessa saber as razões pelas quais você não estava aqui no horário quando qualquer _outra_ pessoa poderia estar!" ela gritou, brava, ignorando a mágoa no rosto dele e o incêndio em seus olhos castanhos. "E você quer saber mais? Eu _ainda_ acho que você é completamente errado para essa posição! Por que Dumbledore decidiu dá-la a você é algo que eu nunca vou entender!"

Os olhos arregalados de Potter se desviaram dos dela, focando fracamente em algo além do ombro dela, e quando ele falou, foi pouco além de um sussurro. "Nem eu," ele confessou.

Lily não se deu ao trabalho de prestar atenção ao tom dele. "Você-" ela rompeu com um suspiro frustrado, balançando a cabeça enquanto se virava, mais uma vez, de costas para ele. Ela não viu a expressão dele – talvez ela visse, se tivesse parado por um momento. "Deixa pra lá," ela concluiu em uma voz que expressava uma calma praticada. "Esse é o último lugar no qual eu gostaria de estar, então, se você não se importa, eu gostaria de terminar o mais rápido possível."

Raiva estava rodopiando em seu estômago, o desapontamento fazendo seu coração pesar.

Por que oh _por que_ ele tinha que tornar as coisas tão difíceis?

Será que ele não conseguia ver que a única coisa no caminho entre os dois era ele mesmo?

Se ele apenas crescesse, então ela poderia lhe dizer sim.

_Amor é dar e receber, amor é felicidade, amor é dor. Amor é compromisso, amor é usar seu juízo em algo que não tem nenhum. Amor é seguir o seu coração, colocando-o na mira mesmo quando você conhece todos os riscos, todas as coisas que podem dar errado. _

**7 de Dezembro,**

"Eu gostaria de ter visto isso," Lily riu, olhando timidamente para James pelo canto dos olhos.

James ainda estava rindo, seus olhos dançando, e o rosto ligeiramente corado de alegria. "É," ele concordou, assentindo, "foi com certeza uma visão – não é sempre que você pode ver Remus tão alterado, ele certamente não vai se livrar tão fácil _disso._ Eu vou lembrá-lo da cena até o dia da minha morte, ou da morte dele, o que vier primeiro."

Lily se virou para sorrir para ele e o encontrou olhando para ele com uma expressão pensativa.

No segundo em que seus olhos se encontraram, ele desviou o olhar, passando a mão de qualquer jeito pelos cabelos.

Há menos de três meses atrás, se ela o tivesse surpreendido olhando para ela, ele teria lhe lançado uma piscadela maliciosa, e não vacilado com embaraço.

Há menos de três meses atrás, se ela o tivesse surpreendido olhando para ela, ela imediatamente o teria dispensado, não se sentido timidamente entretida.

"Eu mal posso esperar que comecem as férias de inverno," Lily suspirou, escolhendo ignorar o que tinha visto enquanto lutava para evitar que seus lábios se curvassem com a expressão de surpresa de Potter quando ela o fez.

"Er, é, eu também," ele concordou, tropeçando levemente nas palavras antes de ser capaz de recuperar seus pensamentos. "Você tem algo planejado para o Natal? Vai para algum lugar?"

"Não," ela disse, empurrando o cabelo para trás da orelha. "Eu só estou ansiosa para ver minha família de novo. Dormir, me encher de doces-" ela parou e seus olhos voaram para James, que tinha explodido em gargalhadas.

Lily ficou vermelha até a raiz do cabelo.

Ela estava em uma escola de magia, mas o chão não podia se abrir e engoli-la?

Ainda rindo, ele concordou com ela. "É, o mesmo lá em casa, e Sirius vai estar lá, então é claro que eu vou ter que lidar com o idiota me acordando em horários que deveriam ser ilegais."

Ela sorriu em resposta, imaginando a cena.

"Nós não vamos a lugar nenhum esse ano, entretanto – mamãe e papai estão ficando muito velhos e provavelmente seria difícil para eles..."

A atmosfera mudou imediatamente, ficando tensa, carregada e triste.

Lily sempre soubera que os pais dele o tinham tido mais tarde na vida, comparado com as idades dos outros pais, incluindo os dela, mas ela não tinha se dado conta do quão velhos eles eram até que ele lhe disse, no mês passado.

Embora ela tentasse ignorar, ela tinha a impressão que eles não estariam por perto por muito tempo mais e, pelos humores de James recentemente, ela apostava que ele também sabia disso.

Lily não podia imaginar como seria ter que se preocupar com os pais dela morrendo o tempo todo. Ela sabia que a morte podia vir a qualquer momento de qualquer dia, e que não havia muita coisa que pudesse ser feito a esse respeito, mas era natural. Não havia porque se atormentar com algo que podia acontecer e que não podia ser evitado.

Ter dezessete anos e se atormentar com o conhecimento que ele tinha, por outro lado, era bem diferente nos olhos de Lily.

Ela não sabia o que dizer ou o que poderia ser dito que pudesse facilitar e diminuir os problemas dele – além disso, mesmo que ela soubesse, ela não achava que fosse a pessoa para dizer a ele.

Então, em vez disso, ela tentava fazê-lo esquecer, pelo menos por alguns momentos.

"James?"

"Sim?" a voz dele estava baixa, derrotada.

"Minha flor favorita é uma orquídea?"

O rosto dele brilhou abertamente e ele parecia um pouco como o que ela tinha sentido a primeira vez que vira Hogwarts.

Na metade de outubro, ele tinha apresentado a ela Duas Verdades e Uma Mentira enquanto eles faziam suas rondas, como a sua maneira de tornar a experiência menos torturante. No início ela tinha resistido, mas no mês seguinte, já tinha se entregado e estava, relutantemente, trocando mentiras e verdades com Potter. Não demorou muito que ela se encontrasse gostando, para sua imensa surpresa.

Essa era primeira vez que ela se oferecia para jogar e ele respondeu com avidez.

"Quando eu tinha dez anos, minha cabeça ficou presa no corrimão de casa."

"Antes de eu descobrir que era uma bruxa, eu queria ser piloto de carros de corrida."

"Meu doce favorito é Penas Açucaradas."

"Quando eu tinha seis anos, um chiclete grudou no meu cabelo e eu tive que corta-lo na altura das orelhas."

"No primeiro ano, eu e Sirius andávamos por aí dizendo a todos que éramos irmãos."

Lily olhou para o garoto ao seu lado, fitando enquanto ele tentava adivinhar qual eram suas verdades e qual era sua mentira, assimilando seu cabelo bagunçado, lábios cerrados e sua complexão esguia.

James Potter.

Potter.

James.

Os nomes deveriam trazer apenas uma pessoa à sua mente, já que eles pertenciam a uma única, mas, ao invés disso, eles traziam duas. O primeiro a fazia pensar em dias passados, quando ele era menor, mais novo, azarando e rindo de outros estudantes só porque ele estava entediado. O segundo a fazia pensar nele como ele era naquele instante, caminhando do lado dela com o sorriso brincalhão que era sua marca registrada, os ângulos mais aprofundados e os olhos mais profundos.

Lily sabia que se fosse para alguma coisa a mais do que eles já tinham existir entre eles, ela teria que ser capaz de ouvir, pensar e ver ambos os nomes e ver a mesma pessoa – o que ela não conseguia agora.

Mas, de alguma maneira, ela tinha a impressão de que não teria que se esforçar muito para conseguir se tudo continuasse como andava agora.

_Amar é perdoar, amar é libertar, amar é fazer o que é certo para o outro mesmo quando isso não o é para você. O amor é delicado, o amor é grosseiro, o amor é incondicional. O amor é a beleza, é a escuridão, é aquilo pelo que você procura a maior parte de sua vida. _

**7 de Abril,**

Lily estava estranhamente tranqüila, apesar do que planejava fazer.

Ela não estava exatamente assustada, mas ela também não estava muito calma embora, ao todo, ela estivesse se sentindo melhor do que tinha pensado que se sentiria.

_Confuso-_

Talvez fosse porque ela sabia que isso tinha que ser feito, que ela não podia mais enrolar. Talvez fosse porque ela sabia que não podia manter o que estava sentido dentro dela por muito mais tempo sem explodir com a bagunça pura que estava ocorrendo onde ninguém mais podia ver.

Como podia permanecer tudo igual? As pessoas, as coisas – até mesmo James estava como sempre estivera.

Como nada podia ter _se movido_ quando a essência dela tinha mudado?

_Enlouquecedor-_

"Você está pensando em quê?" James perguntou, olhando para Lily com olhos que a faziam temer ser capaz de mergulhar neles, se não fossem pelas lentes no caminho.

Sua pele se arrepiou.

"Coisas..." ela murmurou, sorrindo às escondidas enquanto o olhava pelo canto dos olhos.

_Incrível-_

Ele mal tinha tirado os olhos dela nos últimos dez minutos. "Tem que ser algo importante para você ficar com essa cara, você não vai me contar?"

Lily parou e ele parou também. Eles se olharam por várias batidas longas antes que ela falasse.

"Depende," ela respondeu com um pequeno dar de ombros.

Os olhos dele se arregalaram como sempre faziam quando ele estava interessado ou curioso, "de?" ele insistiu.

_Irresistível-_

"De... se você vai me perguntar direito," ela disse devagar e não houve pausa ou perplexidade na alegria da resposta dele.

"Duas verdades e uma mentira – uma delas tem que ser o que está incomodando você."

Ele tinha, de maneira inconsciente, dado a ela exatamente o que ela precisava de um jeito que só ele conseguia.

"Tudo bem," ela disse, sentindo as batidas de seu coração na garganta.

"Meu primeiro nome é Lily. Minha melhor matéria é Feitiços. Eu não estou apaixonada por você."

_Empolgante-_

As sobrancelhas de James se ergueram. "Lily…?" ele falou, olhando intensamente nos olhos dela como se estivesse tentando ver a resposta de sua pergunta silenciosa neles.

Lily sorriu suavemente, balançando a cabeça enquanto gentilmente o instigava, "duas verdades e uma mentira."

Ele engoliu em seco, uma mão se movendo para o cabelo enquanto ele a olhava. "Meu primeiro nome é James. Eu não sou o capitão do time de Quadribol. Estou apaixonado por você."

_James,_

As palavras mal continuam algum som, quase tão quietas como asas de borboleta, mas Lily não teve que perguntar duas vezes e quando ela se moveu na direção dele, ele não hesitou em encontrá-la no meio do caminho.

_Não, o amor não é um jogo, mas Lily sempre achara irônico que o seu tenha florescido a partir de um._


End file.
